This invention generally relates to magnetic suspension and guidance systems, and more specifically, to methods and systems that simultaneously provide magnetic suspension and guidance for moving objects.
Magnetic fields may be used to move and levitate objects, including, for example, passenger carrying vehicles.
In a typical magnetically levitated vehicle, a group of magnets mounted on the vehicle face a solid plate attached to the guideway. When the vehicle moves relative to the guideway, the vehicle magnets induce eddy-currents in the plate attached to the guideway. The interaction between the magnetic field of the vehicle magnets and the eddy-currents creates a levitating force. This levitating force is zero when the vehicle is at standstill. The levitating force increases as a function of vehicle velocity. After a limiting velocity, the levitating force stabilizes to a constant value. The vehicle may be held 2 to 4 inches above or below the guideway.
The vehicle magnets can also be utilized for propelling the vehicle by interacting with a three-phase AC winding mounted on the guideway.
Typically, additional magnets, or other suitable means, are provided to maintain the desired orientation of the vehicle. In particular, additional means may be provided to prevent the vehicle from tilting forward or rearward or to the left or right, referred to as pitch and yaw, as well as to prevent the vehicle from rolling or rotating about its longitudinal axis. With typical magnetically levitated vehicles, all of the equipment required to provide the necessary propulsion, levitation, and stabilization forces results in a comparatively complicated design and construction.